Jabberjay78's Tributes
This is a list of tributes owned by Jabberjay78. The majority of them participated in Jabberjay78's All Tribute Hunger Games. 5 of them are victors. Do Not Steal Them!!! My Signature Tributes Scorpius Flame Twinkle Night Grass Whistle Zett Thunder Eclipse Icefall Giselle Sunburst My Tributes! Comet.png|Comet Ash (D0) Venus.png|Venus Blizzard (D0) Eclipse.png|Eclipse Icefall (D0) Mars.png|Mars Len (D0) Panther.png|Panther Doom (D1) Viper.png|Viper Bloodworth (D1) Flovia.png|Flovia Slash (D1) Ruby Moon JJ.png|Ruby Moon (D1) Sapphire.png|Sapphire Moon (D1) Skar.png|Skar Skull (D2) Lavender.png|Lavender Snow (D2) Dark.png|Phantom Blade (D2) Ivy.png|Ivy Flora (D2) Rose.png|Rose Thorn (D2) Bolt.png|Bolt Storm (D3) Blaze.png|Blaze Inferno (D3) Scorpius.png|Scorpius Flame (D4) Blair.png|Blair Lake (D4) Star.png|Star Sun (D4) Leon.png|Leon Rivers (D4) Aqua.png|Aqua Reeds (D4) Spike.png|Spike Owens (D5) Twinkle.png|Twinkle Night (D5) Nightshade.png|Neon Nightshade (D5) Calypso.png|Calypso Gale (D5) Acorn.png|Acorn Fields (D6) Aurora.png|Aurora Rose (D6) Silver.png|Silver Sunlight (D6) Mystic.png|Mystic Moonlight (D6) Zett.png|Zett Thunder (D7) Giselle.png|Giselle Sunburst (D7) TwilightDawn.png|Twilight Dawn (D7) Scarlet.png|Scarlet Braid (D7) Mikey.png|Mikey Gold (D8) PersephoneFrost.png|Persephone Frost (D8) Cocoa.png|Cocoa Cream (D8) VanillaCream.png|Vanilla Cream (D8) Kyler.png|Kyler Harte (D9) Tyler.png|Tyler Harte (D9) Glitter.png|Glitter Sparkle (D9) Yazmin.png|Yazmin Lily (D9) Randall.png|Randall Clark (D9) Phoenix again.png|Phoenix Gold (D10) Angel.png|Angel Wisp (D10) Grass.png|Grass Whistle (D11) Terra.png|Terra Earth (D11) Forrest.png|Forrest Shadows (D11) Anabel.png|Anabel Tinder (D11) Kohl.png|Kohl Cyphers (D12) Willow.png|Willow Woods (D12) Knight.png|Knight Castle (D12) Vixen.png|Vixen Ice (D12) Shadow.png|Shadow Titan (D13) Lucky.png|Lucky Love (D13) Tiger.png|Tiger Wolfe (Capitol) Xenon.png|Xenon Osmond (Capitol) District Zero (Astrology and Meteorology) Comet Ash Venus Blizzard Eclipse Icefall Mars Len District One (Luxury Items) Viper Bloodworth Gender: Male Age: 17 Signature Weapon: His Teeth Summary: Viper Bloodworth is a career from District One. He is sadastic and bloodthirsty, something that disgusts many of the other tributes. He doesn't take the games very seriously. Flovia Slash Gender: Female Age: 17 Signature Weapon: Dagger Summary: Flovia Slash is a career tribute from District One. She is sadastic and insane and is the perfect antagonist, hating anyone who is a good guy or who is nice. Ruby Moon: Victor Gender: Male Age: 16 Signature Weapon: Spiked Sheild Summary: Ruby Moon is the fraturnal twin brother of Sapphire Moon and is a career from District One. He is very clever and sly and is skilled with making traps and defending himself. However, he is bad at fighting and is controlled often by his sister. Sapphire Moon Gender: Female Age: 16 Signature Weapon: Sword Summary: Sapphire Moon is the fraturnal twin sister of Ruby Moon and is a career from District One. She is very snobby and cruel and is skilled with fighting people but not with making traps. She is very easily tricked which is why she 'kills first and asks questions later'. Panther Doom Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Assumed 18) Signature Weapon: Anything District Two (Weapons) Skar Skull Gender: Male Age: 17 Signature Weapon: Knives Summary: Skar Skull is a career tribute from District 2. He has an inferiority complex and must always be in charge. Very sadastic and seems to have no sense of right and wrong. He is a kleptomaniac and is distracted by anything shiny. Lavender Snow: Victor Gender: Female Age: 16 Signature Weapon: Spear Summary: Lavender Snow is a career tribute from District 2. She is snobby and cares for no one but herself. However, she becomes upset and scared if left alone to fend for herself. She won Panemkiller's 128th Games by killing off the other two careers on the last day. Phantom Blade Gender: Male Age: 13 Signature Weapon: Scythe Summary: Phantom Blade is a career tribute from District 2. He is a career and believes that being part of them will guarantee him an easy victory. However, he soon realizes the reality of how awful the games and the careers are and he begins to regret his decision. Ivy Flora Gender: Female Age: 16 Signature Weapon: Poison-Tipped Spears Summary: Ivy Flora is a career tribute from District 2. She is a career who always wants to be in charge but doesn't want to lead the careers for fear they will turn on her. Ivy is very good with plants and poisons as her name would suggest. Rose Thorn District Three (Electronics) Bolt Storm Gender: Male Age: 16 Signature Weapon: Electric Staff Summary: Bolt Storm is a tribute from District 3. He is skilled with traps and with electricity and prefers to create electrical traps and weapons to kill his opponents with. He is a loner during the games, but back home he has many friends and a girlfriend. When reaped, he took a vow of silence that he maintained even during his interview. Blaze Inferno Gender: Female Age: 17 Signature Weapon: Electric Traps Summary: Blaze Inferno is a tribute from District 3. She is skilled with electrical traps, however she is naive and sometimes these traps will backfire on her. She doesn't care much for her partner, Bolt, but then again she doesn't care much for anyone at all. District Four (Fishing) Scorpius Flame: Favorite Tribute and FINALLY A VICTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gender: Male Age: 15 Signature Weapon: Sword or Trident Summary: Scorpius Flame is a tribute from District 4. He hates the careers and everything they stand for. He is in the games because his brother was reaped and he volunteered on impulse to save him, realizing to late that someone else would have just volunteered seconds later. Star Sun: Victor Gender: Female Age: 13 Signature Weapon: Knife Summary: Star Sun is a career tribute from District 4. She doesn't like to kill and cried when she was reaped and even during her interview. However the careers are willing to take her anyways. She won Tommyboy's 1st Games when she ran away from the careers in the night and later her last opponent, the girl from District One, was incinerated by lava. Blair Lake Gender: Female Age: 15 Signature Weapon: Knives Summary: Blair Lake is a career tribute from District Four. She is crazy but very determined. Her one and only goal is to hunt down and kill Scorpius Flame, her ex-boyfriend and now rival. She will do anything to kill him and typically ignores everyone else. Leon Rivers Gender: Male Age: 15 Signature Weapon: Trident Summary: Leon Rivers is a career tribute from District 4. He is very easily distracted and not very focused. However, he is also snobby and arrogant, and has the toughness to almost justify this arrogance. Aqua Reeds Gender: Female Age: 18 Signature Weapon: Nets Summary: Aqua Reeds is a tribute from District 4. She is a loner who is extremely mysterious and strange. The only time during the games she ever was caught talking was during her interview. She pretended she was an Avox until then, surprising everyone. District Five (Power) Spike Owens Gender: Male Age: 17 Signature Weapon: Pitchfork Summary: Spike Owens is a tribute from District 5. He is a bully who controls other people in order to terrorize his school and his town. He loves to bully Twinkle Night. His strategy for the games is to capture other tributes for no apparent reason. He is extremely crazy. Twinkle Night Gender: Female Age: 15 Signature Weapon: Bow and Arrow Summary: Twinkle Night is a tribute from District 5. She is a smart girl living in a poor family with her father and a younger sister. Her mortal enemy is Spike Owens who endlessly terrorizes her. She is friends with Scorpius Flame from District 4 and is in love with him. Neon Nightshade Gender: Male Age: 14 Signature Weapon: Axe Summary: Neon Nightshade is a tribute from District 5. He is an orphan who lives off of Capitol money. He works for the Capitol as an assasin, but he secretly hates them and wants badly to rebel. Neon is very quiet and doesn't like to let others in on his emotions, but has a soft side deep down. Calypso Gale Gender: Female Age: 17 Signature Weapon: Anything Shiny Summary: Calypso Gale is a tribute from District 5. She is the spoiled daughter of the mayor. When she was reaped, her parents didn't even seem to care, which upset her greatly and caused her to go temporarily insane. District Six (Transportation) Acorn Fields Gender: Male Age: 14 Signature Weapon: Spear Summary: Acorn Fields is a tribute from District 6. He pretends to be quiet and harmless but is actually an even more sadastic killer than the careers. He is in love with Aurora Rose but she doesn't even like him as a friend. Aurora Rose Gender: Female Age: 14 Signature Weapon: Poison Darts Summary: Aurora Rose is a tribute from District 6. She is quiet and shy and doesn't like to kill, but she knows that she has to. She prefers to silently kill at night and tries to grant quick and harmless deaths. Acorn Fields, her district partner, is in love with her but she doesn't even like him as a friend. Silver Sunlight Gender: Male Age: 12 Signature Weapon: Knife Summary: Silver Sunlight is a tribute from District 6. He is fun-loving and friendly and has never known any hardship in his life. His best friend and district partner is Mystic Moonlight, who he volunteered to protect. They both treat the games as a bonding experience even though they will probably both die in them. Mystic Moonlight Gender: Female Age: 12 Signature Weapon: Bow and Arrow Summary: Mystic Moonlight is a tribute from District 6. She is quiet and hostile unless she is around Silver. Her father died during her childhood which left Mystic working extra hard to support the family. She was reaped and Silver volunteered to protect her. They both treat the games as a bonding experience even though they will probably both die in them. District Seven (Lumber) Zett Thunder: Victor Giselle Sunburst Twilight Dawn Scarlet Braid District Eight (Textiles) Mikey Gold Persephone Frost Cocoa Cream Vanilla Cream District Nine (Grain) Yazmin Lily Tyler Harte Glitter Sparkle Kyler Harte Randall Clark (Retired) District Ten (Livestock) Phoenix Gold Angel Wisp District Eleven (Agriculture) Forrest Shadows Anabel Tinder Grass Whistle Terra Earth District Twelve (Coal) Kohl Cyphers Willow Woods Knight Castle Vixen Ice District Thirteen (Lead and Explosives) Shadow Titan Lucky Love The Capitol (Torturing Children) Tiger Wolfe Xenon Osmond Their Rankings *This table does not count my 87th Games (the one using all of my tributes). *These rankings do not include games with more than 24 tributes, unless the tribute places in the top 23. *Abandoned Games are taken off the list unless the tribute had died in the games before they were abandoned. *Any games that have not yet started after a tribute has becomes a victor are also not counted. Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Tributes Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Tributes